


Did You Have a bad dream?

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, tw violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine person A is having a nightmare about something terrible happening to person B. They wake up to find person B sleeping peacefully next to them and they then snuggle closer to B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Have a bad dream?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> Person A - Dan, Person B - Dany.  
> Detka is baby in russian and tikho is quiet. ((Sorry if this is wrong i took it off google translate!!))
> 
> This is my first time writing in years so im a bit rusty! 
> 
> Gifting this to the lovely Lorna as if it wasnt for her encouragement i wouldn't be posting this and i probably wouldn't have written it so thank you so much sweetie!

Dan watched helplessly as a group of guys on the street grabbed Dany and hit him repeatedly. Dan was flailing trying to get to his now bleeding boyfriend but he was being held back. Dany was being continually tortured. Over and over. Bruises already forming. Blood trickling down his head. His skin was getting paler. Dany's eyes opened and he looked at Dan in desperation. His eyes were not as bright and colourful as they normally are but dark and without hope. Dan knew that Dany was getting weaker and he couldn't take much more beating. He watched in horror as a fist was raised and begun to swing towards Dany at speed...

Dan woke up panting, sweating and crying. His teary eyes darting to the other side of the bed where Dany was sleeping peacefully. He was lying on his side so that he was facing Dan and Dan could see his chest moving up and down with each breath he took. There were no bruises and no blood in sight. Dan let out a sigh of relief as he knew it had all been a nightmare. Definitely one of the worst he had ever experienced. 

Dan nudged Dany a couple of times to make him wake up. Dany swore more than a few times in Russian at being awoken before he opened his eyes and saw how upset Dan was. He sat up immediately and put his arm around his boyfriend, pulling him into his chest. He stroked Dan's dark curls as he cried into him. 

"Detka, detka, tikho detka" Dany whispered into his cheek, kissing him between words. "Did you have a bad dream detka?"

Dan just nodded in response. He couldn't believe that his subconscious would force him to dream about losing Dany forever. Dany asked Dan if he wanted to talk about his nightmare. Dan, still unable to talk through his tears, shook his head. He'd tell him in the morning when they could spend the entirety of the day watching movies and holding hands and cuddling, enjoying each others company. Dany looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already 5am however he couldn't care less that Dan had kept him up half the night. 

Dan kissed Dany through his tears "I love you so much and i never want to be without you not even for a day" he cried, kissing him again.

"That's alright because I'm never going to leave you" Dany whispered, wiping away Dan's tears with the side of his thumb and kissing the tip of his nose.

He lifted his arm and Dan ducked underneath it, pressing himself against Dany's bare chest. He traced little shapes on Dany's soft skin as Dany played with his hair, humming a soothing tune that Dan didn't recognise. 

That night Dan fell asleep in the arms of the man he loves and he had never been more grateful for it.


End file.
